


beauty i'd missed with these eyes before

by forgottenstonework



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Slow Burn, The Force Ships It (Star Wars), anakin and obi wan are both padawans together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenstonework/pseuds/forgottenstonework
Summary: Anakin refocused his eyes on Obi Wan as if awoken from a dream, and smiled sweetly. “Are you from Iego, Obi Wan?”“I was born on Stewjon, but... I’ve lived on Coruscant for as long as I can remember.” Iego? What was on Iego?Anakin looked down at his feet, almost hidden by the brown material he was covered in. “Maybe you have relatives from Iego’s moons.” He caught Obi Wan in an unwavering gaze. “That’s where the deep space pilots say you can find angels.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 17
Kudos: 180





	beauty i'd missed with these eyes before

**Author's Note:**

> shameless canon divergence. sometimes you need a break from angsty ass canon am I right?

Master Jinn had spoken to Obi Wan countless times about controlling his emotions, and releasing unwanted thoughts into the Force. Obi Wan had done his best to be a diligent student and take these lessons to heart. But sitting across from the dirt stained Tatooian slave boy — former slave boy, he reminded himself — he had trouble minding his lessons. This nine year old menace, this ball of energy and uncontrolled… uncontrolled… _everything_ was to be Master Jinn’s padawan.

And fine. Master Jinn had made it clear enough he wasn’t being replaced. That he and the boy would go through their apprenticeships’ side by side, with their Master guiding them together. That even if Obi Wan had been older than his twelve years of age, Jinn wouldn’t have tossed him aside like bantha fodder. But deep down, Obi Wan had no doubt that if the Council makes Master Jinn choose, he will pick the Chosen One.

The Chosen One. Anakin Skywalker, and of course he even had a cooler name than him, had spent most of the journey through hyperspace huddled under three layers of robes staring at not Master Jinn, not the droids, not even the actual real life princess, but Obi Wan himself. And _kriff_ , it was starting to get on his nerves.

Making sure his master was out of ear shot, he leaned forward and hissed, “Take a holo, it’ll last longer.”

Anakin refocused his eyes on Obi Wan as if awoken from a dream, and smiled sweetly. “Are you from Iego, Obi Wan?”

“I was born on Stewjon, but...I’ve lived on Coruscant for as long as I can remember.” _Iego? What was on Iego?_

Anakin looked down at his feet, almost hidden by the brown material he was covered in. “Maybe you have relatives from Iego’s moons.” He caught Obi Wan in an unwavering gaze. “That’s where the deep space pilots say you can find angels.”

—

Their arrival on Coruscant had thankfully interrupted that conversation, and anything except for Very Important Jedi Matters had been put on hold for the next few days, but Obi Wan couldn’t shake his new personal shadow from him.

If anything, Anakin had become… reliant on Obi Wan’s presence. The long hours of inactivity while the Council debated their futures had given the reality of Anakin’s new life time to settle heavily upon him. With almost all distractions gone, Anakin became visibly lost in thought, perhaps longing for his mother and the dunes of Tatooine.

Obi Wan had found himself at an impasse. He could feel the anxieties swirling through the room, and choose to ignore them, or do what he thought was the right thing, if not the proper thing. He offered Anakin his hand. 

That one act had sealed their bond, and Obi Wan had a new limb. Few commented on the pair, sparing little more than a glance, their curiosity apparent but reserved. That is until newly Knighted Quinlan Vos and youngling learner Aayla Secura paid them a visit.

“Oh, how adorable. It would seem Obi Wan’s found himself a pet!” Aayla, consistent pain in his side, quipped.

Quinlan leaned down, and looked them in their faces, amused. “What do you plan on naming him?”   
  


Aayla smiled brighter. Obi Wan was reminded of the rumor he’d heard, that Knight Vos was considering an apprentice, and everyone knew she was vying for the spot. 

“This is Anakin Skywalker, hailed from Tatooine. You will be seeing a lot of him, as is the Order’s newest padawan.” Well, almost newest padawan, if the Council would ever make a decision, but they didn’t have to know that.

Vos held out his hand. “Pleasure to be of your acquaintance, young one.” For his part, Anakin merely moved closer to Obi Wan and glared darkly.   
  


“I am not an _animal_ ,” he practically spit, “but I suggest you do not try to find out what makes me bite.”

After they left, Obi Wan pushed the other boy away. “You nerf-herder! What were you thinking? You can’t speak like that.”  
  


“But I’m not a pet, Obi Wan. I am not a slave anymore, and I will not wear a collar to replace the chains.” Anakin’s anger suffocated him, thick in the air and almost palpable. Obi Wan was once again reminded of how fast Anakin had been forced to mature.   
  
  


“No one is asking you to. I doubt they even knew you’d been a slave.”

”Then why would they say that?”

He put the palms of his hands on Anakin’s shoulders, and sent thoughts of _calm calm calm_ through the Force. “Because they thought you were cute, and were making fun of how I let you hold my hand. It is likely that simple.”   
  


He pulled Anakin closer, and let him sob quietly into his cloaks.

Late that night, unable to sleep, he'd slipped over the temporary bed where the youngling lay in deep sleep and out of his room, towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. He froze when he heard voices coming from Qui-Gon's quarters. He knew he should have left then with no hesitation. Gone back to the safety of his covers, away from adult concerns, and forgotten the whole thing. Instead, he stood glued to his spot. 

“The boy is nine, stripped of all he knows, and thrust onto a foreign planet. No doubt he's realized it'll be a very long time before he sees his mother again, if ever. It is not surprising he has found comfort in companionship." His master, passionate. 

_His_ own master, Yoda, disproving. "Reliant you have allowed him to be. Separated the Council will demand."

“I have vowed myself as a teacher to them both. What you are asking is unfair." 

"Should have considered yourself, young one, before this mess you made."

There is a long silence. Obi Wan, dejected, and preparing himself to find out in the morning who his new master will be, turns away. His hand on the door, he hear's Qui-Gon's voice once more. "They have been bound to each other by the Force!”

“Attached, they have become. The road to ruin, you let them walk?”

 _‘Attached?’_ Obi Wan scoffed, _‘To that feral loth cat? Unlikely.’_

"If the Force wills it." 

As Obi Wan pushed the contents of his breakfast across his plate with burnt toast, Master Jinn informed them that they Council has allowed their arrangement to continue, and that very afternoon they'd begin their joint training. 

**Author's Note:**

> so hey babes uuhhhhh this is my first star wars fanfic and the first fanfic I've written in years, so go easy on me!! this work could be lonnnng or short depending on what you're interesting in seeing, just let me know


End file.
